1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having an information input device for inputting exposure information by using a digital information input means.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional input means for inputting exposure information to a camera includes, among others, an input device which has its own members such as a shutter speed dial, a F-stop ring, etc. for exposure information of varied kinds. The conventional input means is arranged to permit independent input and also input of an analog signal generated by a variable resistor or the like interlocked with the shutter dial, the F-stop ring, etc. The input device is arranged to have the shutter speed dial, the F-stop ring, etc. thereof connected directly to mechanisms such as a shutter device and a diaphragm, which are arranged to be driven and controlled.
Further, as a result of the recent advancement of the electronic technology, various input devices have been proposed such as an input device for inputting exposure information in the form of a digital signal by means of a dial and a button, etc. This device is arranged, for example, to permit the input of a first kind of information by operating only the dial and the input of a second kind of information by simultaneously operating the dial and the button, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,216. Another input device is arranged to permit the input of various kinds of information by using two dials, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,216. A further input device is arranged to permit input of information (on setting values) by using a pair of buttons including an up-count button and a down-count button, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,008.
However, the above-stated prior art devices have the following shortcomings:
(1) Since the dial is provided for one purpose, the device allows no latitude to the mode of operation. PA0 (2) The mechanism of the device becomes complex to cause an increase in cost. PA0 (3) The input cannot be made by fine steps as the rotation angle of the operation dial is restricted. PA0 (4) The operation members is not arranged to permit switch-over of input information. PA0 (5) The amount of information input per step by each information input means is unvariable. PA0 (6) Input steps cannot be variously set according to the kind of input information.
The prior art input devices thus have been hardly satisfactory in terms of operability.